The numbers and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices; tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers; cell, smart, and media phones; storage devices; portable media players; navigation systems; monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles in a signal path may be different types of connector receptacles. In these situations, a cable adapter having connectors compatible with two connector types may be used as part of a signal path. For example, a signal path may begin at a first connector receptacle of a first type, which may be located in a first electronic device. A first cable having a first insert of the first type may be inserted into this connector. The cable may include a second insert of the first type, which may be inserted into a second connector receptacle of the first type located at a first end of the cable adapter. The second end of the cable adapter may include a connector insert of a second type. This may be inserted into a first connector receptacle of the second type located on a second electronic device. The cable adapter may further include electronic circuitry placed on a printed circuit board.
To reduce costs of such cable adapters, it may be useful for them to be easy to assemble. It may also be useful to provide shielding for the electronic circuitry such that it does not generate RF (Radio Frequency) interference that could degrade performance of the first or second electronic devices. In order to be able to reliably manufacture the cable adapters, it may be useful to provide shields having a low spacing tolerance.
Thus, what is needed are shields for connector adapters that may provide for easy assembly, good RF isolation, and have a low spacing tolerance.